Light-emitting diode (LED) and photovoltaic (PV) devices are two common types of optoelectronic devices. Thermal management and assembly of optoelectronic systems, such as systems including LED and PV devices, may be considered when evaluating such systems for fabrication and deployment. For example, the area of systems of devices with cell interconnects is one area ripe for improvements in thermal management, stress management, and assembly. Challenges for the fabrication and deployment of such systems include a possible need for a low resistance thermal path in the interconnect, as well as a flexible accommodation of cells coupled to the interconnect.